Why Should I Care
by Tia2
Summary: Have you ever noticed that Darien and the Scout flirt, right in front on Serena? Or that the scouts are always around when Serena and Darien are together? Well what would happen if Serena gave up? Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey all! Tia has returned! Well I really want your opinion on this prologue! If you don't like it, then I won't bother putting up the rest of it! This is set in Sailor Moon S, when they were after the pure heart crystals. I was watching one of the episodes and I noticed that the scouts and Darien flirt with each other a lot! I mean the scouts are always around when Serena and Darien are together! So this is my take on that! Let me know if you like it!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Sailor Moon, so don't sue!

"REI!" Serena screamed as she saw Sailor Mars collapse to the ground. Serena continued to fight and glanced around her. Sailor Jupiter, who was bleeding from the cut on her arm, was helping Sailor Venus off the ground and Sailor Mercury was typing furiously on her mini computer. 

"Sailor Mars…Are you al…AHH!" Serena screamed, as something sharp pierced her leg. She looked down to see one of the knives the monster had been throwing, sticking out of her thigh. Serena bent down and pulled it from her leg. She ignored the blood gushing from her cut and turned back to the monster.

"I can't let the others get hurt…not any worse then they already are." Serena thought.

"Sailor Mars…Are you alright?" Serena panted, as she tried to keep up with the monster's attacks. 

"I'm fine…just a sprain." Rei called from the ground. Serena ran towards the monster and kicked it in the faced. The monster retaliated with a shallow slice across Serena's shoulder, cutting off the sleeve of her costume. Serena turned to see her friends studying Ami's computer for a weakness.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Serena called.

"No…it doesn't seem to have any weaknesses." Ami yelled back. 

"Why aren't they helping me?" Serena thought as she punched the monster in the face once more, and the monster moved to stab Serena's chest. Suddenly a red rose came shooting through the air, knocked all of the knives out of the monster's hand. Serena looked up to see her savior.

"Thank god Darien is here…I'm so afraid." Serena searched the trees for him. She heard a whimper from behind her and turned to see Darien rushing towards Rei to help her to her feet.

"Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury…are you three alright?" Tuxedo Mask called.

"We're fine!" They called back. Serena whipped her head back around and kicked the monster furiously in the jaw.

"Nice to know he is so concerned about his girlfriend." Serena thought and she pulled out her scepter and called out her attack. Finally she dropped to the ground, to weak to stand on her feet any longer. Serena finally acknowledged the pain coming from her wounds, and looked down at her leg.

"Shit…that's really deep. I'm going to have to go to the hospital." Serena thought as she detransformed and turned to ask for Darien's help. She saw him, surrounded by the other scouts, checking Rei's ankle, slowly rotating it.

"What the hell? It's a freaking sprain! She's sprain her ankle a million times!" Serena thought angrily and pulled herself to her feet. She heard herself gasp at the pain coming from her legs and scowled.

"You have to be strong!" She screamed at herself. She then turned and began to limp in the direction of the hospital. She heard the others turned and gasp as they saw her leg completely covered in her own blood, and the many cuts around her mid-section.

"Oh my god Serena! I totally forgot about you! Are you ok?" Darien called as he ran forward. Serena closed her eyes and fought off her tears.

"Forgot about me?" She thought. She turned and faced him.

"I'm fine…I'm just going to the hospital now to take care of it." Serena responded, surprisingly calmly. Darien's eyes scanned her body, looking over all her injuries.

"Shit Serena…you're hurt really bad." Darien said as he took a step forward.

"You wouldn't think so, would you?" Serena sneered. Darien stopped moving and looked at Serena in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked. Serena shook her head at his ignorance.

"You didn't even help me fight Darien! You ran straight to Rei and the others! I needed your help! I was scared…and I needed your help." Serena ended with tears in her eyes.

"I knew you could do it Serena, but the others looked like they needed help." Darien answered, looking uncomfortable. Serena snorted.

"Yeah I know…sprained ankles are really tough." Serena answered and started to walk again.

"Wait Serena! Don't you want me to help you?" Darien asked. Serena turned around.

"A little late for that! I'll be fine…I can do it on my own…remember?" Serena called over her shoulder. Serena ignored them yelling for her to come back and kept walking. Slowly the tears she had been holding back fell from her eyes. 

"Why should I care?" Serena thought. "Obviously the others are more important to him…why should I stand in their way." Serena thought bitterly.


	2. In Comes The Generals

Author's Note: Wow…First I want to thank everyone for their reviews!! You guys rock!! Well here is the next part! I hope you like this part too! Let me know what you think!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon…dammit!

The next day, Serena limped into the Arcade. She had gotten stitches in her leg and in her arm. She smiled as she saw Darien sitting at the counter, but her smile quickly turned to a frown as she saw the scouts flirting with him. She looked down the counter to see the girl's boyfriends: Greg, Andrew, Ken and Chad talking and frowning in Darien direction.

"He doesn't get it, does he?" Serena thought as she looked towards Darien, who was totally oblivious to the fact his friends were glaring at him. She walked up behind Darien and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey Hun, how are you?" She asked. Darien stood up and pulled away from her hug.

"Oh hi Serena…" Darien trailed off and continued his conversation with the girls. Serena looked back down the counter and saw the guys staring at Darien in shock. Serena limped over and sat down beside Ken.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting ignored." Serena stated as she laid her head on Ken's shoulder. Ken responded by putting his arm around her and hugging her.

"What happened to your leg and your arm?" Greg asked, as he examined the wounds.

"A monster attacked yesterday." Serena answered simply. Chad looked at her.

"Didn't Darien and the girls help you?" He asked.

"Mina, Lita, and Ami were too busy looking for a weakness on Ami's computer, and Darien was too busy helping Rei with her sprained ankle." Serena answered bitterly. Andrew's looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious? He didn't help you at all." Andrew asked. Serena shook her head.

"He threw his little rose to stop the monster from killing me and ran straight to Rei." Serena said as tears began to roll down her face.

"Serena…you have to start calling us when there's a battle. We can help to protect you!" Ken insisted. Serena again shook her head.

"You know very well that your job to protect Darien, not me!" Serena said firmly. Ken growled.

"He doesn't even know that we are his generals, and it's not like your protectors are doing their jobs!" Ken whispered.

"Yeah Serena! As you may recall, Prince Endymon made us promise we would protect you no matter what." Greg said trying to convince Serena.

"That was over a thousand years ago and before Baryl brainwashed you! I won't have you getting hurt because you are trying to protect me!" Serena finished, letting them know it was no use to argue. Andrew smiled sadly.

"Serena, you can't keep us out of battle forever. Sooner or later, our prince will remember us and we will be fighting beside you. No matter what you say, we will be protecting you." Andrew stated firmly. Serena sighed, knowing they wouldn't back down.

"Fine! The next time something attacks I'll call on you guys." Serena sighed, defeated.

"But you are not allowed to tell Darien or the girls who you are! The girls are already close to remembering what you had and Darien is already showing some progress." Serena finished. 

"Yeah…real progress…they're over there flirting with your boyfriend! What was up with Darien when you walked in anyway?" Chad asked, furiously.

"I don't know…that's just the way he is! Don't show any emotion in public! I…I…I don't think he was ready to remember me." Serena stuttered, looking towards the ground.

"What? Why would you say that?" Ken asked. Serena sighed.

"He's not ready to have a steady girlfriend! You guys told me yourselves that in this life girls always surrounded Darien, and he loves it. He's not ready to give that all up."

"Oh come on…you know he would have found his way to you…even if he didn't remember you?" Andrew insisted. 

"How do you know? How do you know that he's not with me because of the fact that I'm Serenity?" 

"Because you were destined to find and love one another…whether he knew you were Serenity or not!" Greg said timidly.

"No…he was destined to love Serenity, not Serena…just as I was destined to love Endymon and not Darien! But I fell in love with Darien…and it's a stronger love then I ever felt for Endymon…" Serena trailed off. She quickly snapped out of her trance and continued.

"Besides I don't even know if I SHOULD believe in all this destiny shit, I mean look at us. We are all just sitting here, waiting to them to realize that we are their soul mates, when in the process, they are killing us inside." Serena ranted. Serena sighed and took a deep breath.

"I'm so close to just giving up forever…" Serena whispered. Chad stood up and wrap his arms around her.

"Don't even say that Serena! You can't give up on us, not now…we've already come so far!" Chad nearly screamed. This caught the attention of the girls and Darien. 

Darien looked over and saw Serena wrapped up in Chad's arms, crying. He felt a wave of jealously flow over him. 

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Darien thought as he walked over. He stopped in front of his friends and glared at them.

"What the hell happened?" He snapped. Serena looked up at him and let go of Chad.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Serena said as she wiped her tears. She looked back at the other guys and smiled weakly.

"Anyway, I should be going…" Serena said as she turned and began to walk away.

"Serena…remember you promised." Greg called. Serena turned back around and smiled.

"I know…I promise." She then continued to limp away from the counter. Darien shook his head and caught up with her.

"Serena? Do you want me to walk you home? That limp looks pretty bad." Darien asked quietly. Serena looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"It's alright…I don't want to make you leave your friends." Serena said, looking out the window. Darien stared at her confused.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. Serena nodded.

"Ok…just…can you call here when you get home? I want to make sure you get there alright, ok?" Darien said and bent down to give her a peck on the lips. Serena smiled weakly.

"Sure." She then turned and walked out the door.

"What's with her?" Darien asked himself. Darien turned around and walked back to his friends.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Darien asked. They all shook their heads. Darien leaned against the counter and thought.

"That's weird…" Darien then remembered something.

"What promise did she make you guys?" 

"Nothing really…umm…we made her promise she would call us if she needed us." Ken answered.

"Oh…ok…" Darien said.

"Why do I get the feeling they aren't telling me something?" Darien thought. He decided to change the subject.

"So…how come you guys are over here, when your girlfriends are over there?" Darien asked. Chad shrugged.

"They seemed pretty happy talking to you…" Chad trailed off, looking away from Darien.

"They're not…jealous, are they?" Darien thought.

"Oh that's cause we were planning on going to the movies tonight as a big group… they were just asking if it was still on…I'm surprised they didn't ask you already…" Darien thought out loud.

"Yeah well they were a little preoccupied." Andrew said.

"Is Serena coming?" Greg asked. Darien shot a glance at him. 

"I guess I forgot to ask her…" Darien said. The four guys shook their heads.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Nothing…you just seem to be 'forgetting' about her a lot lately." Greg told him.

"Look guys I don't know what you're talking about…I just forgot to ask her…I'll ask when she phones." Darien defended himself. Andrew looked at him.

"Why is she phoning here?" Andrew asked.

"I asked her to phone to let me know she got home alright…her leg looked pretty bad, but she didn't want me to help her home." Darien finished as the phone rang. Andrew picked it up and handed it to Darien.

"It's Serena." Darien grabbed it.

"Hey Serena!"

"Hi Darien…I'm home."

"Thanks for calling me to let me know…oh yeah…I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight?" Darien asked.

"Really? Sure…wow it's been a long time since we've been on a date…" Serena started excited.

"Yeah I know…so the girls, the guys and I will pick you up around 6, OK?"

"Oh…it's a group thing? Sure…I'll be ready." Serena said somewhat disappointed.

"K I'll see you later…bye" Darien finished as he hung up.

"That was a great movie!" Darien exclaimed as he walked beside Serena, with his arm wrapped around her waist. 

"You only liked it because lots of things got blown up!" Serena giggled.

"Yeah…so!" Darien countered with a wink and he stuck out his tongue. Serena laughed and placed her head gently on his shoulder.

"That's the last time I let you pick the movie!" Serena stated and Darien again stuck out his tongue. Serena giggled again. It felt good to be joking around with him again. It made it seem like everything was back to normal. Serena glanced behind her and saw that the guys were all talking with their girlfriends, and they looked incredibly happy. 

"So Serena…Do you want to go grab a pizza?" Darien asked. Serena turned to him.

"Of course…really Darien…look at who you are talking to!" Serena answered with a smile. Darien laughed.

"Your right…sorry." Darien winked. Suddenly Rei appeared and latched herself on Darien's other arm.

"So Darien…what did you think of the movie?" Rei asked. Darien smiled.

"I loved it! The special effects were great." Darien answered and removed his arm from around Serena. The other girls then too appeared around Darien.

"Yeah they were…but I like the fight scenes better!" Lita exclaimed. Serena sighed as Darien chatted enthusiastically with the girls. She turned back to the guys and walked towards them.

"Well…it was nice while it lasted." Serena said. Greg sighed.

"That it was…" Greg looked towards Ami. Chad however, was still in a state of shock.

"I was talking to her! I was in the middle of a story and she bolted out of my arm and ran straight for you!" He whispered painfully. Serena smiled sadly.

"One day Chad…one day she'll realize how lucky she is to have you!" Serena said as she put her arm around his waist in a hug.

"Yeah…sure she will." Chad mumbled, returning the hug.

"Come on…weren't you the one who told me not to give up?" Serena questioned. Chad looked down at her and smiled.

"You're going to use my own words against me?" Chad asked. Serena giggled and nodded. She then pulled away and opened her purse.

"Crap…I almost forgot! I have something for you guys!" Serena said as she searched her purse.

"What?" Chad asked as he too looked towards Serena's purse.

"Communicators! You guys wanted me to call you when I needed you…but how can I do that if I can't get a hold of you, so I asked Luna to get me new communicators to give to the scouts." Serena smiled as she handed them out. Andrew looked up at her.

"What are you going to say when she finds out you didn't give them to the scouts?" Andrew asked.

"I'll tell her I lost them…she'll believe that!" Serena stated proudly. Ken shook his head, smiling.

"You are too good to us!" Ken said. Serena smiled.

"Oh my god!" Andrew exclaimed. Serena looked at him, puzzled.

"I forgot to tell you! The arcade is getting a Kareoke machine!" Andrew announced. (AN: Yes this is just a cheap attempt to include a song in my fic!! Whatever! Flame me about it if you want! Personally I think it's funny! ^__~)

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Serena screamed. Andrew laughed.

"I kid you not!"

"Of course I'm going to be the first person on it…Right?" Serena asked with a puppy-dog face. Andrew chuckled.

"Of course you have to christen it!" Andrew exclaimed. Serena laughed.

"So do you guys want to get some pizza? I'll get Darien to treat." Serena asked. 

"Sure…why not?" Greg shrugged. Serena turned and walked over to Darien.

"Darien…can I see your wallet for a second?" Serena asked sweetly. Darien reached into his pocket and smiled.

"Sure!" Serena shifted through it and drew out a twenty.

"Thank you…Come on guys! Let's go!" Serena called as she handed it back. Darien looked at her puzzled.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked. Serena turned around.

"To get pizza…duh!" Serena exclaimed. Darien took a step forward.

"Aren't you going to wait for us?" He called. Serena turned again.

"Sorry…I didn't think you would want to come! You looked pretty happy talking with your little fan club." Serena stated coldly and Darien winced at her tone. Darien was about to reply, when Serena's communicator went off.

"Sorry guys…that's my pager! It's probably my mom!" Serena called to the guys with a smile and walked away from the group. She returned a second later.

"Well sorry guys…but that was my mom! She needs me at home." Serena then turned to Darien and the girls.

"My mom wanted to know if you guys could help too? If so then maybe we should go through the park! It's faster." Serena nodded her head towards the park. The girls and Darien nodded and took off towards the park, yelling their good-byes to the guys. Once they were out of sight, Serena turned to back to Chad, Ken, Andrew and Greg.

"There's a monster in the park. See ya there!" Serena yelled as she too ran off.

"Sailor Moon…its another heart snatcher!" Ami cried when Serena reached the park.

"Who is the victim Sailor Mercury?" Serena called. Ami pointed to where Sailor Venus was. Lying face down on the ground was…

"MOLLY!" Serena screamed and ran over to her. She slowly flipped her over so she could breathe properly. She looked back at the monster with anger. She stood and walked slowly to face it.

"What? No little corny speech today?" called one of the witches. Serena's gaze shifted to the witch.

"I'm going to kill your little monster, then I will come after you…so don't go disappearing on me!" Serena yelled. She then turned back to the monster and began to brutally attack it.

"Give that heart crystal to me NOW!" Serena screamed. The monster pulled it out of reach and Serena kicked its wrist. The monster screamed out in pain and the crystal flew into the air. Serena jumped off the monster's shoulders, into the air and caught it. She landed safely on the ground and ran towards Molly and Sailor Venus. She placed the crystal above Molly's heart and watched it return. She then turned to Sailor Venus.

"You are going to stay here and protect her. I don't care what happens in the battle, if you leave her vulnerable, they will come after her again!" Serena order and ran back to where the others were fighting with the monster. The monster quickly swatted the other fighters away like flies and squared off against Sailor Moon. Serena quickly charged, but this time however, it was ready for her. Serena moved to kick it in the face and it moved to slice her leg, causing her stitches to rip open.

"Shit!" Serena cried as she fell to the ground in pain. Realizing it had an opening, the monster moved to deliver the final blow with its sword.

"SERENITY!" Came a scream as a man with long white hair ran and picked Serena up and ran from cover. Following close behind, were three other men, two with short blond hair and the other with long brown hair. They quickly ran over to where Serena was.

"Serenity…are you alright?" one of the blond haired men asked. Serena nodded panting.

"I'm fine Zoisite." Serena panted. He bent down to examine the wound.

"She is going to need stitches again. She completely opened the wound." Zoisite explained to the others. The other three men nodded and stood.

"We'll take care of the monster Sailor Moon, just be ready with your scepter when we've weakened it." The man with white hair explained.

"Alright Malachite. Nephrite? Could you stay and help me stand?" Sailor Moon asked the man with long brown hair.

"Of course, princess." Nephrite replied and bent to help her to her feet. The other men weaken the monster with their combined attacks and with the help of Nephrite, Sailor Moon performed her final attack. Serena then leaned back onto Nephrite.

"I'm sorry Nephrite…I don't think I can stand anymore." Serena mumbled. Nephrite picked her up and cradled her in front of him.

"I think it would be wise for you to de-transform Serena…it will help save your energy." The other man with blond hair said quietly.

"I think you're right Jedite." Sailor Moon smiled weakly and changed back into Serena.

"Wait a minute!" called Lita. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran over to the four mysterious men and their leader.

"Just what the hell are you doing with the generals Serena, and how did they know you were Sailor Moon?" Lita asked, in anger. Serena sighed.

"That is one answer I can't give you today, now if you will excuse me…I have to go back to the hospital." Serena said quietly. The generals turned to leave with Serena in Nephrite's arms and Tuxedo Mask stepped in front of them.

"Thanks but I'm not letting Serena go anywhere with you! I'll take her to the hospital." Tuxedo Mask said firmly. Jedite stepped forward.

"Darien get out of our way or so help me god, I'll…" Jedite started.

"How do you know who I am?" Darien interrupted. Serena sighed again.

"I told you, I can't tell you." Serena said louder. Darien eyes narrowed.

"Serena, if you need to go to the hospital, I'll take you…I don't trust these guys…" Darien said as he looked at them. Malachite snapped at this remark.

"I don't know why you shouldn't trust us! We just saved your princess…you know…the one you love! Protecting her is a duty you seem to be neglecting!" Malachite screamed.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Darien yelled back.

"You don't know what we're talking about? Well how about I give you some examples!" Nephrite said sarcastically.

"Where you were when she got this cut on her leg? Oh right…you were with the other scouts! Where were you tonight when she was fighting alone? Right…with the other scouts! Where were you when that monster was about to kill her tonight? That's right again…with the other scouts! You are supposed to be the one who protects her the most! Instead you are…" Nephrite yelled at the masked man.

"STOP IT!" Serena screamed. When the generals fell silent, she continued. 

"Thank-you Malachite and Nephrite for trying, but it is NOT helping. I understand that you are upset because of the lack of trust, but this is the first time they have seen you since you were attempting to kill us. Now that everyone has calmed down…I really need to get to the hospital, as I'm about to pass out." Serena finished weakly. They again began to walk away.

"Serena! I really think we need to talk tonight!" Darien called, stopping them once more.

"I really don't have anything to say to you tonight…" Serena said gently and the generals and Serena walked away.

Author's Note: Ouch! That's gotta hurt! Well it seemed like a good place to end it! Please review!


	3. Why Should I Care?

Author's Note: Hey all! Whew here comes the next chapter! I know it's not that long, but it's got some important stuff in it!! Well I hope you like it and don't forget to review! Also I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed my story already! You all totally rock!!

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah…don't own Sailor Moon, blah, blah, blah….don't own "Losing My Grip"

Serena walked into the Arcade, this time with the help of crutches. The doctor had given them to her, telling her to keep pressure off her leg until the stitches finally heal. Serena looked around and saw Darien, Rei, Lita, Ami and Mina all together in a booth, heads bowed and whispering. Serena took a step to make her way over to them, but stopped herself.

"I'm fighting a lost battle…I really don't care anymore!" Serena thought to herself and instead made her way over to Andrew, Ken, Chad and Greg. Greg and Ken saw her coming and quickly came over to help her sit down. Andrew and Chad turned to her with a concerned expression.

"How are you?" Chad asked. Serena smiled weakly.

"I'm fine." She replied. Andrew glanced over at the group in the booth.

"I think they are angry with you for not saying hi. Plus I think they want to talk to you about us." Andrew said quietly. Serena sighed.

"Andrew…I could really care less right now." She answered. Ken sighed.

"Look Serena…I think we should be with you when you're walking around on these…especially since you and the scouts are not on very good terms." He said quietly.

"Why?" Serena questioned.

"Because you can't properly protect yourself when you can't put pressure on you leg." Greg pointed out. 

"And because we have reason to believe the heart snatchers are coming after you next." Chad whispered.

"WHAT?" Serena yelled. She looked around and saw Darien and the scouts looking at her, as was the rest of the arcade. She looked back and lowered her voice.

"Whatever! You do know that you need a _pure_ heart crystal for them to come after you, right?" Serena asked.

"Yes, we do. Who do you think would have the greatest chance of having the purest heart and a talisman? I would guess the person who goes out every night and risks her life for thousands of people?" Greg insisted. Serena shook her head.

"Then why not one of the other scouts? Why me? Plus, I don't have a pure heart! I can be just as evil as those witches and I proved that last night when I threatened to kill her! And look at how I'm treating Darien and the scouts right now! How could you think they would even consider me?" Serena whispered. Andrew sighed. 

"Listen Serena, we are not going to argue with you about this! We think they are after you because we know what kind of person you really are, and we KNOW that is exactly what they are looking for! Just because you are having this little spat with the scout doesn't prove that you are an evil person, ok?" He said, frustrated. He ran his hand through his hair and looked around. His face brightened slightly and he changed the subject.

"So Serena, my new kareoke machine is looking pretty lonely! I think you should go up and sing us something! I've already turned down like six people telling them they couldn't go until you went first!" Andrew exclaimed. Serena giggled, forgetting their original conversation.

"I will…as soon as I think of the perfect song!" Serena exclaimed. Then Serena felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Serena, we need to talk to you!" a voice said, and Serena immediately knew it was Darien.

"And the fun begins…" Serena muttered. She turned in her stool and faced the group of five.

"What can I do for you?" Serena asked. Darien's eyes shifted to the men behind and beside her.

"I think we should talk over there." Darien stated firmly, nodding his head towards the booth. Serena shook her head.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of them." Serena said. Darien's eyes narrowed.

"Serena, you know exactly what it is we need to discuss!" He said viscously.

"Yes you're right. However I think this is neither the time nor the place for such a discussion." Serena said as she glared at him. Darien sighed, frustrated.

"Ok Serena, what is wrong with you? Since when did you start ignoring us? We are your friends…I'm your boyfriend! You need to stop ignoring us and include us in your life again! You barely know these four guys and you've started telling them more then you tell me!" Darien finished. Serena just sat there for a minute and turned in her stool and faced Andrew again.

"You know what Andrew? I just thought of the perfect song for me to sing! Could you turn on the machine?" Serena asked and grabbed her crutches and made her way up to the stage. She grabbed the microphone and stared down at Darien.

"I really don't think this is very good." Ken whispered to the other guys. They all shook their heads.

"It's obvious that you are just not getting what I and the guys have been screaming in your face! So hopefully you'll get it through this method! So listen up Darien!" Serena said furiously. 

__

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to you

Like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you

Why'd you turn away

Is what I have to say

I was left to cry there 

Waiting outside there

Grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care

Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

You

You need to listen

I'm started to trip

I'm losing my grip

And I'm in this thing alone

Am I _just some chick you placed beside you_

To take somebody's place

When you turned around 

Can you recognize my face

You used to love me

You used to hug me

But that wasn't the case

Everything wasn't ok

I was left to cry there

Waiting outside there

Grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care

Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

You

You need to listen

I'm started to trip

I'm losing my grip

And I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud

I'm crying out loud

Crying out loud

I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes

Open up wide

Why should I care

Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care

Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care

If you don't care then I don't care

We're not going anywhere

Why should I care

Cause you weren't there when I was scared

I was so alone

Why should I care

If you don't care then I don't care

We're not going anywhere

Serena sat starring at Darien for a second.

"I really can't believe I just did that!" Serena thought, but she quickly decided what she needed to do next. She walked off stage and limped over to him. She balanced on her crutches and looked up at him.

"Darien, I think we should break it off." Serena whispered. Darien stared at her in shock.

"What are you talking about Serena? What about the future we were supposed to have together? What about everything we've gone through so we could be together?" Darien asked in a whisper, the pain evident in his voice.

"You weren't ready to know all that. You weren't ready to make those kind of sacrifices." Serena whispered through her tears. Darien just stared at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Serena could tell he was close to crying as well.

"Darien you're not ready for a serious relationship like this! You say you are, but your not. Really Darien, the last week you have completely ignored me and sat there flirting with four of my best friends, and you loved every minute of it! We haven't been on a date in a month, and even though we've been going out forever, you still can't touch me in public!" Serena ranted loudly. She sighed and looked up at him. Her tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"You just…you just don't love me the way I love you. You can't because I don't think you want to." Serena finished in a whisper.

"You know that I will always love you, but I just can't sit here and pretend that you're going to wake-up one day and realize how much you are hurting me and then finally love me the way I wish you would." Serena said softly and turned to walk out. Andrew finally shook himself out of his trance to notice.

"Serena…do you think you should be out there alone?" He asked quietly. Serena turned and glared at him.

"Andrew I'm really not in the mood. I already told you…I'm not what their looking for…especially after what I just did." Serena said sternly to him and walked out of the building. 

After Serena left the Arcade, Darien walked numbly over to the stool she had previously occupied and sat down. Silently one tear slipped from his eye, soon followed by others. He turned to his friends and the look in his eyes was that of a man with a broken heart.

"I lost her," He said quietly. "I've lost her forever and it's all my fault." Rei came over and laid her hand on his shoulder. Darien jumped from the stool and looked at her in horror.

"Please don't touch me…" Darien whispered, his voice shaking. When Rei moved away, he sat down again and put his head in his hands.

"I've lost her…I was an idiot and it cost me the woman I love." Darien whispered to himself. He lifted his head slightly and looked at Andrew.

"Andrew?"

"Yes Darien." Andrew said quietly. Darien looked down.

"…Why do I hurt everyone I love? …I mean…I did it to you and the other guys too, but you're all like brothers to me…I didn't mean to hurt you. …Why is it that I am destined to be alone…and to make everyone I care about leave me?" Darien asked, tears falling from his eyes. Andrew looked at him and he saw the little orphan who had just received the news that his parents were dead. Not knowing how to respond, Andrew just walked over and hugged him.

"You're not meant to be alone Darien." Andrew said as he let go. 

"I wouldn't leave you alone…you'd get into too much trouble without me. I'm sure the others feel the same way." Andrew finished.

"Yeah Darien! We know you didn't mean to, so just forget about it!" Ken said, and the other two boys nodded with a smile. Darien smiled weakly.

"Thank-you…I know I really don't deserve a second chance from you guys." Darien whispered and looked at the ground trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Just then, there came a beeping sound from Andrew's pocket. Andrew pulled out his communicator and Serena appeared on the screen.

"Guys, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. There is a heart snatcher after me and I don't know how much longer I can hide. Please hurry! I'm in the rose garden in the park!" Serena whispered quickly and turned off the communicator. Andrew looked up and saw Darien had paled.

"What are you doing with one of those and why is Serena calling you for help?" Darien asked and stared at them. Ken looked at him nervously.

"Look, right now isn't a very good time! All that matters right now is that we get to Serena as quickly as possible! Go get the Scouts!" Ken answered. Darien nodded and rushed of towards the girls.

Author's Note: I know, I know! It is soooo very short, but the next chapter will be out soon! And don't worry all you Serena/Darien lovers, It will all come together soon!!


	4. One point Bad guys

Author's Note: Hey all! This is the next chapter! I really want all of your opinions on this one. Let me know if you think it is too rushed! If you do then I'll re-write it…I have another idea! Also I've gotten a lot of reviews from people who don't want to see Darien and Serena together, so I was thinking that I might write another ending for this story that would have different couples! So let me know what you think of that idea too!! Also thank you to anyone who has reviewed my story…you guys are wicked for taking the time to read and review my story and I really hope you like the next part! If you don't…be honest…I can handle a little criticism!! Luv Ya!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon, but one today? Only time can tell!!

Serena panted and looked around her. She could see the shadow of the heart snatcher on the ground beside her.

"Come on Serena…" it hissed. 

"You know you can't hide from me forever." Serena looked around in a panic.

"It's right! There's no where left to run!" Serena thought, surveying the park. She looked down at her leg.

"I have no choice. I'm all alone…no one can help me." She thought as she slowly stood, ignoring the pains shooting through her leg. She slowly walked out from behind the bush and faced the monster.

"Its about time!" the monster hissed.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting…but I hope you realize that I'm not going to make it easy for you!" Serena said. The monster laughed.

"Really? And what would a little human like you do to stop me?" the monster asked, mocking her. Serena smirked.

"This." She answered simply and threw her locket up into the air and began her transformation. The monster stood with its mouth wide open as it watched Serena transform into Sailor Moon.

"T-t-this can't be happening…" the monster stuttered. Serena slowly walked forward.

"Awe…is the big bad monster afraid of me?" Serena asked. The monster quickly regained its composer and began to brutally attack Sailor Moon. Serena grunted as the monster kicked her in the stomach, winding her.

"Not so tough without all you little friends, are you?" the monster mocked her again. Serena growled.

"I DON'T need them! I can do it by myself!" Serena screamed and charged the monster. She kicked it in the face and then in the stomach. The monster smiled at Serena as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Why don't you just give it up? You know they won't help you…you know they don't want to. You will always be alone…that's the way it was meant to be for you. He will always ignore you for other women…your friends, your daughter…you know that you won't be happy." The monster smiled again as Serena's fighting stance began to relax, its words hitting home. Serena shuddered at hearing her own thoughts being said aloud.

"The others are only using you…" the monster calling, trying to regain her attention. Serena's head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Serena…they only want their soul mates…you were the closest person to them. You have to know that they are using you to get closer to them." The monster spoke as if all should have known. Tears slowly flooded Serena eyes.

"How is she doing this? How can she put all my fears to words?" Serena asked herself. The monster took a step closer.

"I can take you away from all this Serena. If I take your heart crystal…you'll leave them all…forever. You will go to a happier place…maybe even meet up with your real mother." Serena looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Do you mean it?" Serena asked. The monster nodded.

"Of course I do…I wouldn't lie to you like the others did…now just hold still." The monster whispered and prepared to shoot the beam that would steal all her pure thoughts.

"WAIT! Serena!" Serena turned at the shout and saw nine people racing towards her. Leading them all…was Tuxedo Mask.

"No they do care! They came!" Serena thought as she faced the monster again.

"You're too late!" The monster shrieked and shot a black beam straight into Serena chest.

"NO SERENA!" Tuxedo Mask screamed as he watched some kind of crystal being pulled from Serena's heart.

"Shit…she had a talisman!" Ami said as she quickly typed on her computer. Tuxedo Mask turned to her, furious.

"Is that all you care about? You best friend is about to die…and you are typing on the damn computer again! Just kill the fucking thing!" Darien screamed as he charged into battle. The laughing monster caught the talisman.

"I have it! My queen, I have it!" the monster laughed and a witch appeared in the air.

"You have done well! Give it to me!" the witch called.

"Over my dead body!" Darien called and knocked the monster off its feet. The talisman went flying, and Jedite caught it.

"Nice catch Jed!" Darien called him by his nickname, without realizing it. Jedite smiled and rushed back towards Serena.

"Oh no you don't!" The witch called and shot her power into Jedite. He gasped in pain and dropped to the ground. The witch transported over to where he was and picked the talisman up.

"Thank-you Tuxedo Mask. The doubt you placed in her not only allowed me to get a talisman, but I also killed Sailor Moon…Damn I'm good at this game." The witch giggled as she disappeared. Darien screamed in rage and turned back to the monster. Blind with rage, he grasped the monster's head and then it's shoulder and snapped its neck. It dropped to the ground and turned to dust. He turned to the scouts.

"Why didn't you help me?" He screamed. He gripped the sides of his head and cried. "Why didn't you help me…why didn't you help her?" Darien asked weakly, starring up, in horror, at the four women who were suppose to protect Serena with their lives. He quickly looked away from them and slowly made his way over to Serena, who was surrounded by the four generals. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Come on Serena, wake up hunny. Come on, you can do it. Please Serena? For me? Just open your eyes." Darien pleaded with Serena as tears fell from his eyes. The generals looked at each other with tears in their eyes for both their prince and their princess.

"Please Serena…just…look at me please." Darien begged as he gave her a kiss. When he pulled away, he heard her moan.

"Serena?" he asked, not daring to hope. As he stared at her face, watching for any sign that she might be alive, her eyes slowly opened.

"Darien?" Serena whispered. Darien smiled through his tears as he looked up at the generals. He glared over at the scouts.

"She's awake…no thanks to you." He growled and they slowly walked over.

"Darien…don't be like that. It was my fault…I doubted you…I was going to let her." Serena whispered softly. Darien shook his head and caressed her face.

"No love…that was my fault. I made you believe I didn't care…that I wasn't ready to be with you. But I was…and I am…and I won't let anything happen to you! Even if it takes the rest of my life to prove it to you…I'll prove to you that I do love you, exactly the way you love me. Darling you know that I would give my life for yours…if there's a way for you to live through this…I'll find the way. I promise you that I'm going to make it so you die old and wrinkled, sleeping in a warm bed!" Darien whispered his promises. Serena giggled at his last sentence.

"You sure as hell better be in that bed too, so please…don't do anything rash?" Serena asked. Darien smiled and kissed her. Serena looked up at the scouts.

"Could you guys come a little closer? I have something to tell you all." Serena whispered. The scouts bent down on their knees and looked at her.

"I think it's about time I told you who the generals really are." Serena explained. The generals looked at each other nervously.

"Do you really think that wise, Serena?" Zoisite asked. Serena smiled, weakly at him.

"If Sailor Pluto shows up wanted to kill someone for disrupting the time line, let her know it was me." Serena giggled. She then took a deep breath and launched into the story.

"Back in the silver millennium, I wasn't the only one who had protectors. Darien or Endymon had four generals, but you guys acted more like family instead of guards and prince." Serena paused, smiling at the memory. She then looked up at the scouts.

"Like Serenity and Endymon, the generals: Zoisite, Jedite, Nephrite and Malachite had fallen in love. They fell in love with my scouts. You were so stubborn, but I'm sort of glad you were. It gave me and Darien a chance to play matchmaker." Serena giggled. Serena sighed.

"The night before the kingdom was destroyed, the generals and Endymon decided that was the night they were going to purpose. They did everything together, so they figured they should do this together too. So the night of the ball, each of them took us to our favourite spot and at exactly 11:05, my exact birthday, they all purposed." Serena looked up at Darien and smiled.

"Do you remember any of that?" She asked quietly.

"I remember purposing…and how happy you were. I remember my exact thoughts were about how beautiful you were at the moment, and how I managed to get an angel to fall in love with me." Darien said as he looked down at her. The generals smiled at their own memories. Serena then looked back at the scouts.

"I wish that I could say that we all lived happily ever after, but you all know that we didn't. Now I wanted to know, do any of you remember how you died?" She asked quietly. Mina spoke up.

"I only remember that I was trying to protect you from someone." She whispered as if trying to put a face to the memory. The other scouts nodded in agreement. Malachite looked at the ground.

"I'm afraid that was us." He whispered. Serena looked over at him.

"You know that wasn't your fault." Serena looked back at the scouts.

"The same night, after the generals and Endymon had said good night, they all met in the garden to tell their stories and how everything went. Soon after they met, Baryl showed up and tried to kidnap Endymon. The generals combined their powers to transport Endymon to my room, while they stayed to try and protect him. However, Baryl had other plans and kidnapped them and brainwashed them." Serena looked up at Darien.

"You were so angry that you marched down to where my mother was sitting with me running behind you, and demanded to know exactly where Baryl's fortress was. Mother refused to let you go; that was exactly what Baryl wanted. While you were arguing, Baryl attacked and the scouts ran towards the battle." Serena looked back at the scouts.

"When you came face to face with them, you almost gave up. You couldn't hurt them; you didn't want to. I was standing on the balcony, begging Endymon not to go, when I saw you each square off against one another. I watched as all ten of you were killed by the ones you loved the most." Serena's faced paled slightly, showing the horrors of the memories on her face.

"You all know the end of the story, but what you don't know is that after we defeated Baryl the second time, the general were reborn on earth. Well actually, they weren't really reborn. They had secret identities while they were under Baryl's spell, and they just took on that form, permanently. You guys shouldn't be too surprised by their identities. You already know them all! So…" Serena started, taking a deep breath.

"Let's start the introductions!" Serena giggled lightly. Serena took a deep breath and looked over at Rei. 

"Rei, even in the silver millennium, you had your gift. It was in the temple on the moon that you met Jedite. You two were so stubborn, it took you forever to get together, but you finally did and I'd never see either of you so happy. Rei, Jedite is your finance from the silver millennium, but you also know him as Chad." Serena said softly. Rei gasped and looked towards him. Jedite sighed and closed his light blue eyes in concentration. His short blond hair grew slowly and darkened until it reached his natural brown colour. He opened his eyes to instead reveal a dark brown colour. He then looked towards the ground.

"Rei." Chad nodded formerly still pissed at her. Rei just watched him with her mouth wide in surprise. Serena then looked at Lita.

"Lita, you and Nephrite met while you were training in the gym. You two instantly began friends and once you had, you terrorized the rest of us with your practical jokes and your prank wars. It took Nephrite a long time to work up the nerve to ask you out, but you were practically jumping for joy when he did. Lita I'd like you to meet your partner in crime or as you know him in this life…Ken." Lita looked towards Nephrite to see his long brown hair getting shorter and his brown eyes slowly turning blue. He blinked when the transformation was finished.

"No way!" Lita cried, and Ken avoided her eyes.

"Ami…" Serena started, trying to get Ami to focus on her. When Ami finally looked at her she smiled.

"You and Zoisite were both the smartest one of the two groups. You really started to hit it off once you two met in the library. You would always be there for one another to test a theory or something like that. In that time you knew him as Zoisite, but you know him now as Greg." Zoisite's hair slowly went from blond to brown, as his light blue eyes darken to a deep navy colour. Ami gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. Greg crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Greg grumbled. Serena just giggled and turned to Mina.

"Mina, you fell in love with the leader of the generals. You two were the hardest ones to get together, both of you thinking you couldn't put a relationship before your job of protecting Endymon and I. Finally after a lot of planning by Endymon and I, we finally got you two to loosen up and admit you had feelings for one another. I must say that once you two finally got together, you had the strongest relationship out of the scouts. So Mina, I'd like you to meet your soul mate Malachite, or as you know him Andrew." Serena giggled at the look on Mina's face. Malachite sighed as Mina finally looked at him and slowly transformed back into himself. His long white hair began to disappear and change back to his own dirty blond colour, and his silver eyes finally regained the innocent blue colour everyone was used to. Mina just stared at him, not moving. 

"Surprise." Andrew said, coolly. Darien who had been silent this whole time looked at them.

"You guys are my generals?" He asked in wonder. The four boys met his gaze slowly. They all nodded afraid of what was coming. Suddenly Darien began to smile and laugh.

"Oh my god this is so cool! I always wondered why I felt so close to you guys! This is going to be wicked!" Darien said quickly, his voice full of excitement.

"Plus you guys don't know what it's like being the only guy. Really the girls drive me nuts with all the gossip and boy stuff." Darien said rolling his eyes. The guys chuckled quietly when Serena hit him.

"If I knew you felt like that, I wouldn't have invited you." She said softly, teasing him. Darien looked down at her with a smile.

"You know I'm kidding! Plus if I didn't endure it, I'd never get to see you." He answered softly. Serena giggled softly and looked towards the scouts. Each had gone off in her own direction, trying to grasp what Serena had just told them. She looked at the generals to see them glancing at the scouts with uncertainty. She turned to Darien to see him too looking from the girls to the guys.

"Do you think I told them too soon?" She asked quietly. Darien looked down at her and shook his head.

"I think they have finally realized exactly what I had today. They were ignoring the guys just as I was ignoring you. Also I think they realize how much they hurt the guys. I mean the generals really didn't want to tell them yet, because they thought the same thing you did, that the scouts aren't ready for it. I'm positive that it will work out though. They just need to talk about it." Darien looked down at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that. I'm sorry that I made you doubt my love for you. I'm sorry that this happened to you because of me." Darien said with tears running down his face. Serena slowly wiped them away.

"Darien, I know you're sorry. I know you didn't mean to and didn't know that it was bothering me. I should have told you sooner." Serena whispered. Darien shook his head.

"You shouldn't have had to tell me at all. It just…this is all so new to me. I never really felt like this before and I guess…it scared me. I've never been in a relationship like this. I guess I didn't know how to act." 

"I've always thought that you've been doing a good job." Serena giggled.

"I love you." She whispered softly. Darien looked down at her and smiled.

"God I love you…I love you more then life itself." He answered as he hugged her to himself. 

Serena smiled at his comment and took in a deep breath. Darien looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he said, softly. She shook her head softly.

"No, telling that story took a lot out of me. I need to sleep but I'm afraid if I do, I won't wake-up." Serena whispered softly.

"Don't say stuff like that! Of course you would wake-up!" Darien answered.

"No Darien. Whether she wakes up or not, totally depends on you." 

Author's note: That's all for this chapter!! I'm warning you now that it might be a while for the next one, but hopefully you won't give up on me! For those who are wondering about the outers…they will make an appearance soon!! Ta Ta For Now.


	5. Confessions

Author's Note: Yay!! I finally updated! I'm so sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this next chapter but I had a huge case of writer's block! But it is finally here and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one!! Thanx to everyone who review my story so far! You are all amazing!! Please keep reviewing and let me know what I can improve on!! Luv Ya ALL! Tia!!

Disclaimer: I Totally Don't Own Sailor Moon…Though I wouldn't mind owning Darien!! Hmmm…Darien. * Drooling** ***

Warning: Major Fluff Alert Here!!

Darien turned to see Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Luna running towards him. He gently handed Serena over to Andrew and ran up to meet them.

"What? Why does it depend on me? What are you talking about?" Darien asked Luna.

"Where is it?" Sailor Uranus yelled, jumping into a tree to get a better look.

"Where's the crystal? Where's the witch?" Sailor Uranus yelled again, looking towards him. Darien looked towards the ground avoiding her eyes. Sailor Neptune looked at him in shock.

"They have it?" She asked slowly. Darien nodded. She walked over and forced him to look up at her.

"Was it pure? Was it a…talisman?" Sailor Neptune asked. Darien nodded again as tears flew down his face.

"WHAT?" Sailor Uranus screamed as she jumped down from the tree. She ran forward and grabbed his shirt. 

"If it was a talisman, why are you still here? Why didn't you go after it?" Sailor Uranus growled. Darien looked back towards the ground of generals. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune followed his gaze. The generals nodded slowly, and moved away to reveal Serena in Andrew's arms, barely conscience. Darien looked back at them sadly.

"I was a little preoccupied." He answered in a whisper. Luna suddenly pulled franticly at the bottom of his pants.

"Go back!" She screamed. Darien looked down at her in confusion.

"You have to be touching her or she'll die!" Luna said quickly. Darien pushed Sailor Uranus off of him and ran back to Serena. Once he had her back in his arms, he quietly asked her how she was feeling.

"I'm ok now." She answered in a whisper.

"But for a minute there, I thought I was going to pass out." Darien looked up at Luna in horror.

"Why am I the only thing keeping her awake?" Darien asked, waiting for the answers he desperately needed.

"Yeah, and why is she still alive? We were always told that once the talisman was taken the host died." Sailor Neptune said quietly. Darien looked at her in shock.

"What? No! You can't die! I won't let you!" Darien said firmly as he looked down at Serena. Serena nodded slightly, and smiled.

"I know you won't." She said softly. Darien nodded in satisfaction.

"You won't die!" He repeated to himself, as if trying to convince himself. He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Luna walked up to him and nudged his arm to get his attention.

"Calm down Darien. As long as you are touching her she is safe." Luna said quietly. Darien looked down at her.

"Why?" Darien asked in a whisper.

"I'm not sure how to explain it." Luna started.

"It's because of the fact that you are soul mates…Serena's soul is about to tap into your life energy and live off you. I know that seems kind of disturbing but that is what's happening. The two of you are sharing your life force. But it only works if your touching her, and you can only let go of her for very short periods of time." Luna explained. Darien looked down at Serena face.

"I'm the only thing keeping her alive?" He thought to himself as he studied her face.

"What do we have to do?" Darien asked Luna, without taking his eyes off of Serena.

Chad watched the scene unfolding in front of him. He had a look of approval on his face as he watched Darien's arms tighten around Serena.

"It's about damn time." He thought to himself. He looked behind him to where Rei had walked off to after discovering his identity. His heart ached. 

"Why did you have to start ignoring me for Darien? Everything was going so well. I was positive you would be thrilled to know I was Jedeite." Chad thought to himself. His gazed slid down to the ground as he thought.

"Should I talk to her? Does she want me to? Does she even feel the same way I do?" Chad asked himself. He looked up at the other guys. Each of them was looking towards the scouts, looking uncertain. Andrew caught him looking at them.  
"Go. Go talk to her. You know she needs to talk to you. She needs to know that she hasn't lost you." Andrew commanded. He slowly looked at the others.

"You all need to go speak to them." Andrew said firmly. Greg and Ken nodded slowly standing and walking away. Chad looked at Andrew.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do." Chad said quietly. He stood and began to walk towards Rei. He stopped and turned around again.

"Aren't you going to talk to Mina?" Chad asked. Andrew shook his head.

"She needs a few more minutes. She's not ready to speak with me yet." Andrew answered softly. 

"How do you know?" Chad asked. Andrew looked towards Mina again.

"I can feel it." He whispered. He looked back at Chad and smile encouragingly.

"Go on, she's waiting for you." He whispered and Chad turned to see Rei looking in his direction. He took a deep breath and walked up to her. Rei shifted uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Hey" she said quietly, looking at the ground. Chad smiled at how nervous she was. She was usually so proud and so certain of herself.

"Hey." He answered back. He put a finger beneath her chin, lifting her head up. He was surprised when he saw the tears in her eyes. She looked in his eyes for a second and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Chad! I'm so sorry! I was such an idiot! I was just so afraid of how you made me feel! I'd never needed anyone before! I thought I only needed myself and no one else. Then I realized what I was doing was pushing you away and I never meant to do that! Then I found out I was your soul mate and for a moment it was absolute bliss, but then you were so mad at me and all I could think about was how you deserve someone so much better then me! But I do love you Chad! I always have and I always will! I'm so sorry!" Rei said quickly as pulled herself closer to him. Chad smiled as he listened to her apology. She had just told him everything he needed to hear. He pulled away slightly and lifted her chin so she was looking up at him.

"Rei, you know I will always love only you. There could never be anyone better then you for me. We're perfect for each other and no one else would make me as happy as you do." Chad whispered to her. Tears started rolling down Rei's cheeks.

"How can you say that after all I've done to you?" Rei asked, not believing her ears.

"Rei we all make mistakes. Yours was not telling me that you were afraid. But that is another reason why we are so perfect for one another, because I was scared too. I felt the same way you did." Chad confessed. Rei smiled up at him.

"Really?" She asked. Chad nodded.

"But you always seemed so sure of yourself and so sure of our relationship." Rei said.

"That is because I realized I loved you and didn't want to risk hurting you over my fears. I took me a long time to realize that Rei. I don't blame you from taking that same time to figure out what you needed to. Did you figure it out Rei?" Chad asked in a whispered. Rei nodded with a smile.

"I finally figured out the same thing you did. I realized how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you." Rei whispered as she closed the gap between their lips and kissed him.

"You were right Serenity." Chad thought and then focused everything he had on Rei.

Greg walked slowly towards Ami.

"What am I supposed to say? What if I say the wrong thing? What if she's mad at me for not telling her the truth sooner? Or what if…she really does prefer Darien to me?" Greg thought as he stopped walking.

"Oh god…" Greg whispered. He looked around him, trying to find an escape. It was then that he saw Rei and Chad hugging and whispering to each other. He smiled slightly.

"If Chad can do it, I can do it." Greg started walking again, this time with his head held high. He walked towards the garden, where he had last seen Ami.

"Ami?" Greg called into the labyrinth of flowers. As he turned the corner he heard her sobbing. He quickly ran towards the source of the sound and found Ami sitting in a corner with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ami! Ami…stop crying." Greg whispered as he gently rocked her. Ami turned in his embrace so she was facing him.

"I'm…I'm so…sorry" Ami choked out. Greg shushed her and rocked her in his arms. They sat there surrounded by cherry blossoms as Ami's sobs slowly settled down. Greg remained silent, wishing he didn't have to speak. This moment was precious to him, as he couldn't remember the last time they had just held each other. He looked over at Ami who had her head buried in his shoulder. He knew he had to ruin this. He knew that he needed answers.

"Ami?" Greg whispered. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. One look in her eyes and he knew she would rather avoid the subject. He almost smiled. That was his Ami, always trying to avoid conflicts with other people. Her eye also told him that she knew he needed to talk to her about it and was willing to answer all his questions.

"Why?" Greg asked quietly. He looked away for a minute.

"I mean, what is it about him that made you want to be with him instead of me?" Greg asked. Ami shook her head and took his hands in hers.

"Greg…I always wanted to be with you! It's just the sailor scout business. So much of my time is focused on keeping watch on the city, using my computer to search the city and I was so frustrated that I couldn't share such a huge part of my life with you! When we found out Darien was Tuxedo Mask, I finally had someone who could comment on my theories, or help me come up with a strategy…as you probably know when the girls get together nothing gets done." Ami paused for a minute, smiling slightly. It disappeared as soon as she began talking again. 

"I hated keeping such a big secret from you. You would comment on how tired I was one day, or ask me why I spent so much time typing on my little computer and I felt terrible knowing I had to lie, keep you at arms length so you would never learn the truth. Then I realized how much I loved you, which just made it worse. You deserved someone who could give you everything they had. Someone who you could trust…not someone who was keeping life altering secrets. But I couldn't bring myself to break up with you…I was too selfish! I wanted you to be mine and only mine! I wanted you to trust me with your deepest darkest secrets even though I couldn't tell you mine!" Tears began to dampen Ami's eyes as her voice began to shake. Greg pulled her to him again.

"Oh Ami! I wish I had told you sooner that I was Zoisite! But I didn't know how you would react! I mean, I never seemed to have you're full attention, though now I know why. I never knew…" Greg voice dropped to a whisper.

"I never knew…that you loved me. Did you realize that you'd never said it before?" he whispered. Ami shook her head as she blushed.

"No…but I do. I have since the beginning. I just…I couldn't…it didn't feel right…I was still holding back so much…" Ami said lowering her head. Greg smiled, lifting her chin.

"But now everything's out in the open. That means there's nothing left for you to hold back, correct?" Greg asked. Ami nodded slowly.

"Then there's no reason why you shouldn't feel uncomfortable about hearing how much I love you! This has been difficult for both of us Ami…our relationship from the beginning has been full of lies and deceit, from both of us. But if you're willing to I would like to try again, only this time everything is out in the open and I promise I'll never keep anything from you again." Greg whispered his promise. Ami smiled as she hugged him.

"Of course I want to be with you! And I won't keep anything from you either. I'm so glad that you know!" Ami said. Greg pulled away from Ami.

"Well now that I do, I'm anxious to hear some of these theories that you have about the heart snatchers. I was thinking that the talismans might be…" 

"Greg…" Ami interrupted. 

"Yes Ami?" Ami smiled.

"Shut up." She commanded as she pulled his head down and kissed him.

"Hmm…I could get used to this." Greg thought as he smiled into their kiss.

Ken walked slowly towards Lita. He looked around him, smiling as he saw Greg and Ami kissing by the garden. He looked back towards Lita.

"Shit…she's going to be pissed." He thought and slowed his walk even more. His head snapped up.

"Hey…she's the one who was ditching me! I'm the one who should be pissed!" Ken thought angrily and sped up.

"But I knew her secret and didn't tell her. Plus I kept my identity from her. We're best friends before anything else. She's probably mad I didn't tell her." Ken again slowed his walk to a crawl. He stopped and shook his head at how ridiculous he was being.

"Come on! This is Lita we're talking about! Sure I kept a big secret from her, but she kept one from me too! How angry could she possibly be?" Ken thought to himself as he walked up behind her. He waited for a minute.

"I guess she didn't hear me." Ken frowned as he tapped Lita on the shoulder. It wasn't until he was flying over her shoulder that he realized that it hadn't been the best idea. He landed hard on his back, winded.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ken asked angrily. He got to his knees, still struggling to breathe and looked up at Lita.

"Didn't you know it was me?" Ken asked. Lita growled.

"Of course I knew it was you. That's why I flipped you!" She shouted angrily.

"Ok…she's can be really, really angry!" Ken thought, answering his own question. She walked away from him staring into the forest.

"How could you keep something like this from me?" She asked. Ken began to get angry.

"I had every right to! Besides you did the exact same thing!" Ken yelled. Lita turned frustrated.

"That was for your own protection Ken! If you had found out, they could have come after you! Or knowing you, you'd have followed me to a battle! You could have been killed!" Lita screamed back. Ken took a step closer to her.

"Don't you realize I did it for the same reason? If they knew about who I was and how important you are to me…what would stop them from coming after you when you were alone?" Ken asked. Lita shook her head.

"They could do the same thing to you!" Lita pointed out, screaming.

"I can take care of myself!" Ken answered in a growl.

"And what? I can't? Ken if only you'd told me! It would have made everything easier! I wouldn't of had to sneak around behind you're back, or worry you might follow me when I disappeared! All those times when I desperately needed to talk to you, for you to hold me…I wouldn't have had to avoid you so you didn't ask what was wrong! I wouldn't have had to lie!" Lita whispered, turning from him.

"Lita…please look at me." Ken whispered, walking up behind her. She turned around to face him and he could tell she was fighting hard not to cry. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Lita…I'm sorry. I just didn't know how you would react to finding out I was your soul mate! I mean look how long it took us to take the step from being friends to having a relationship. This was still so new to us! Plus that whole thing with Darien…" Ken trailed off. Lita kissed him softly.

"Darien was never anything more then a friend. I just needed someone to talk to when I couldn't talk to you…you know someone who understood what I was going through with the Negaverse. We just grew closer because of it. He was always there when we needed to plan or when I needed back up in a fight. I never meant to make you feel like you weren't as important as he was…it was just that at the time I felt like he understood me better then you did." Lita explained looking towards the ground. 

"Well you were right." Lita looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. Ken smiled.

"He did know more about you. I wouldn't have been able to help you the way Darien did. I didn't understand that's all. If I had known that was what it was about I never would have been so hesitant towards telling you my secret. But now I hope you realize that I would accept that excuse anymore. So if you're really planning on leaving me for Darien you should let me know now!" Ken joked with a wink. Lita giggled. She hugged him tightly and sighed.

"You know, you shouldn't have been afraid of telling me about the soul mate thing. I had the feeling we were something more then just a regular couple from the beginning." She kissed him again and pulled away.

"Come on! Now that we know who we are, we're going to have to watch our backs! Plus you're martial arts looked a little rusty when I saw you fighting yesterday! We've got to refresh your memory!" Lita said smiling as she took her fighting stance. Ken grinned back.

"Fine, but I hope you know I won't take it easy on you." Ken laughed as he attacked.

Andrew sat on the ground with his legs crossed, playing with the grass in front of him. He slowly looked around him, smiling as he watched his friend's talking or in Lita and Ken case, fighting playfully. He threw a glance at Mina who was still sitting on a bench by a tree, her head in her hands. Andrew desperately wanted to walk over to where she was, take her in his arms and tell her everything would be ok. He sighed as he looked towards the ground again.

"You know that's the last thing she wants right now…" He thought to himself. So he silently continued to sit, patiently waiting for Mina to come to him. He looked over at Darien who was listening to Luna explain what he had to do.

"Damn…Darien doesn't deserve this. I mean sure he was a huge asshole, but he doesn't deserve to have to do this again! Damn it those two have been through so much! It's almost as if nothing could ever tear them apart." Andrew thought as he watched the couple in awe. 

"I can only wish Mina and I could have a relationship like that." He thought as he continued to watch Darien and Serena together. Luna finished explaining the situation to Darien and walked away silently. A slight smile came to Andrew's lips as he watched Darien pull Serena to him and whisper that everything was going to be ok. Serena looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head slightly. Darien smiled in return and kissed her gently.

"Ahem…" was the sound that caught Andrew's attention. He looked up and saw Mina following his gaze. She smiled slightly as she sat down.

"They're absolutely perfect for each other, don't you think?" Mina asked. Andrew nodded.

"I'll like to hit him for almost ruining it…" Andrew whispered. When he realized what he said he looked up at Mina in shock. She just smiled sadly.

"I'm sure Serena is saying the same thing about all of us." Mina sighed as she looked towards the ground.

"Look I want to thank you…" Mina trailed off.

"For giving you more time to think…no problem." Andrew finished for her. Mina nodded.

"And I'm sorry for…"

"Ignoring me? It's ok…I know you didn't mean to." Andrew said quietly.

"It's just that…I was…I was…" Mina stuttered.

"Scared?" Andrew offered quietly. Mina stood up.

"Will you stop that?" Mina yelled. Andrew looked up in shock.

"Stop what?" Andrew asked in surprise. Mina turned around frustrated.

"Stop finishing my sentences!" Mina growled. Andrew shook his head.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't realize I was. I just wanted you to know that I knew how you felt." Andrew said as he slowly stood. Mina threw her hands into the air.

"How could you possibly know how I fell Andrew?" Mina asked. Andrew smiled slightly, in spite of himself.

"I'm your soul mate remember?" He asked.

"No you're not! I'm only sixteen! I don't have a soul mate! Ok I'll admit…I've always dreamed of being like Serena and meeting my one true love…but…but that can't be you. Not yet!" Mina yelled.

"Why the hell not?" Andrew yelled back, hurt by what she said.

"I'm only sixteen!" Mina said again.

"Right now I'm supposed to be flirting around with the boys at school, while I'm dating three other guys! I'm not supposed to fall in love yet!" Mina continued to rant. Andrew tried to keep his temper in check, listening to what she was saying.

"Listen Mina…I understand what you're going through…" Andrew started. 

"No you don't Andrew!" Mina interrupted. Finally Andrew had had enough.

"What makes you think so? Why don't you believe that I might have had doubts too?" Andrew yelled back. Mina looked at him in shock.

"I mean there I was so completely in love with Rita, or so I thought, and one day you walk into the Arcade with Serena and BAM! You were all I could think about!" Andrew yelled, struggling to calm down, but failing.

"Like you said, you're only sixteen and here I was, a twenty year old, infatuated with you. Everyone thought that Rita and me broke up because she went to Africa. Well the truth is that she went to Africa because we broke up, because I told her I'd fallen in love with someone else. I'd finally admit to myself that I loved you. Then I took on this form permanently after you and the scouts defeated Baryl and I, and I started remembering everything that happened on the moon and Serena tells me that we're soul mates! I'll admit…I reacted the exact same way that you did! But then we starting going out…and I'm not afraid to tell you that I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you Mina. I have no doubts about anything anymore." Andrew finished, in a whisper. Mina was still in shock.

"You…you really dumped Rita because of me?" She asked quietly. Andrew nodded.

"It was our last date before she decided to go to Africa. We were kissing and I called her 'Mina'." Andrew said as he blushed. Mina giggled. 

"You didn't?" Mina asked laughing. Andrew blushed even more.

"Well I'm glad you think it's funny cause I certainly didn't…and neither did she. When I took her home, she called to tell them she would go to Africa and we broke up the next time we went out." Andrew whispered, remembering how awkward that date had been. Mina smiled slightly and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Andrew…I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just knew at this…you're the first boyfriend I've ever had and the fact that I fell in love with you so quickly scared me. I know though, that I do love you and that we can find a way to make this work." Mina said as she looked up at him. He smiled.

"You're right! We will make this work." 

"But for now…can we just take things slowly? Take things as they come?" Mina asked quietly. Andrew nodded.

"We'll take things as slowly as you want. I just want to be with you Mina." Andrew said softly.

"I know…I want to be with you too." Mina whispered before she kissed him.

"Thank you." She whispered as Andrew held her close to him.

Darien stood off to the side, watching his friends with their girlfriends.

"Way to go guys!" Darien whispered softly. He then looked down at the blonde sleeping, in his arms. He pulled her closer to him and after one more glance at the four happy couples, he turned and began to walk back to his apartment. After the fifteen-minute walk, he laid Serena gently on his bed. He grabbed the phone and prepared to call both his boss and his professors. He gently entwined his fingers with Serena's, making sure not to wake her up, but also making sure they were touching. Luna had explained the importance of making sure he was always with Serena, so he quickly made up a story to explain his future absence from both school and his shifts at work. Fortunately his professors were willing to e-mail their favourite student the notes from all the lectures he was sure to miss. His boss; however, was not as kind. He calmly told Darien that if he didn't come in for his shift, he would fire him. So Darien quit. He placed the phone down on his desk and lay down on the bed beside Serena, wrapping his arms around her. He laid there in silence, studying her face.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered to her sleeping form. He gently placed his hand on her cheek, caressing her face.

"This is all my fault! I was such a jerk to you! How can you forgive me so easily?" Darien continued to whisper, tears flooding his eyes.

"I can't believe I almost lost you. I don't know what I would do if you'd died. God Serena I love you!" Darien cried in a whisper, pulling her sleeping body closer to his. He gently kissed her lips.

"I love you so much!" He whispered as he cried.

"Endymon?" A voice came from the door. Darien lifted a hand, quickly wiping away any trace of tears and called for the person to come into the room. He smiled when he saw who walked into the room.

"Hold on one second! I'll wake Serena and then we'll talk in the living room." Darien whispered to them. The visitors smiled and walked out the door. Darien turned back to the woman in his arms and shook her gently.

"Serena? Come on…Wake up love. I have a surprise for you." Darien coaxed her. Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"I wasn't asleep." She answered quietly and kissed him softly. Darien's jaw dropped.

"You…you heard…everything?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"Did you see who was at the door?" Darien asked. Serena frowned and shook her head. Darien smiled.

"Then I still have a surprise for you. Can you stand on your own or do you need me to carry you?" Darien asked as he pulled her to her feet gently.

"No…I think can manage." Serena said softly as they slowly made their way to the door. Darien had his arm wrapped around her waist for support and opened the door with his other hand. Serena stepped through the doorway and looked into the living room. She stopped walked when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Oh my god." She gasped. 

Author Note: Ok so it's not much of a CliffHanger!! You probably all know who it is but I thought it was a good place to end! So let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll get the next one out as soon as I can!! Thanx for reading!! Later Days!!


	6. The Future

**Hey Everyone:** Wow it has been so long and you are all going to be so pissed at me for the length of this. Well I've been playing around with my style of writing and I really wasn't happy with the whole chapter I had before…and that was the chapter that got deleted off my computer and I had to re-write. So this is the fourth attempt at this chapter…it just doesn't seem like the muses want to inspire me. Anyway I just thought I would post this little chapter…get all your opinions on the different style…and hopefully get on with the story. Thank you everyone for your patience…and thank you even to all you out there who kept sending a little ass kick telling me to post soon!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

"What? Are you happy to see me?" Serena focused on the pink haired little girl standing in front of her. A giggle escaped her lips as she dropped to the floor, her arms held open. Rini ran forward and threw herself into Serena's arms, nuzzling her neck. Serena gasped as a tear ran down her face, standing as she pulled Rini further into her embrace. She almost couldn't believe it. Serena never imagined that she would get to hold Rini in her arms again; especially after today. Serena sighed as she felt Darien wrap his arms around her. She couldn't contain her sobs as she cried in the safety of Darien's arms, with Rini in hers. She had given up on this; given up on her future. Now she wouldn't have one. Of course, Serena believed with everything inside her that Darien would do whatever he could to get her heart crystal back, but who knew how long that would take? Or how long Darien's energy would sustain her? Serena could almost feel her heart breaking as she cursed her stupidity.  
"I don't think I've ever seen such a perfect family." Serena looked up; ready to rip apart whomever it was that would mock her anguish. Her gaze softened when she looked into the sympathetic eyes of Sailor Pluto. If anyone could know how Serena had felt, it would have been Sailor Pluto, Serena was sure of it. She wondered whether she would have made the same decision Serena had in that particular situation. Sailor Pluto at least knew what it was like to have her entire existence set out for her. Unfortunately, Sailor Pluto's was a life of isolation.  
"Sailor Pluto, how have you been?" Serena asked politely, brushing away all traces of tears. She glanced down; noticing the look of concern Rini was giving her. Serena flashed a smile, praying it was calm her fears. Rini smiled back and rested her head against Serena's shoulder once more. Serena, resisting the urge to sigh in relief, turned back to Sailor Pluto.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't visit on more pleasant terms, but we must discuss the situation at hand." Sailor Pluto said. Serena snuck a glance at Rini when her grip on her shoulders tightened.  
"What situation?" Darien questioned. Rini shuddered against Serena and raised her head.  
"Mommy is sick." Rini whispered. Serena kissed her forehead, offering her whatever comfort she could so that Rini may continue.  
"It happened just today," Rini continued, "Mommy collapsed in the gardens. Daddy made her go to bed, but she gets really sleepy whenever he isn't around. He called in the doctor, but he said there wasn't anything wrong with her physically. We don't know what's wrong…" Rini trailed off as the tears began to flow. Serena caught Darien's gaze, and fought down the feeling of helplessness. She murmured comforting sounds to Rini, rocking her gently until Rini calmed. It was all her fault; her one moment of weakness was going to cost Rini her mother and there was nothing she could do. Serena swallowed the scream of frustration threatening to escape and turned to Rini once more.  
"Daddy said that we should come back here and see if anything happened to you. That maybe something from the past was affecting the future. But you're okay, aren't you Serena?" Rini sniffed, looking up at Serena. Sailor Pluto stepped forward.  
"Now Small Lady, there is something-"Serena silenced Sailor Pluto with a look and turned back to Rini.  
"Of course I'm alright Rini. Do you really think that Sailor Moon could ever get hurt?" Serena asked softly. Rini shook her head, smiling proudly.  
"No…you can't ever get hurt. You are a superhero. Plus, Darien would never let anything happen to you." Rini stated firmly, looking over at Darien. Serena followed her gaze and met Darien's sad eyes. Serena smiled slightly, wishing she had believed that earlier today.  
"You're right Rini. Darien would protect me no matter what. Now I'll tell you what. You go lie down and sleep in Darien's room tonight, while Sailor Pluto, Darien and I try to figure out what is wrong with your mommy." Serena suggested, watching as Rini tried to stifle a yawn.  
"But I'm not sleepy…" Rini said. Serena smiled at how stubborn Rini was. She wondered if she would ever marvel at the girl that was her future daughter again. Serena laughed quietly to herself as Rini placed her head on Serena's shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly. Serena looked towards Darien, who smiled gently, and took her hand, leading her to the bedroom. Reluctantly, Serena released Rini from her arms, placing her gently under the covers. She turned back to Darien, and they made their way towards the door.  
"Love you Serena. Love you Darien." Rini whispered. Serena turned back to the bed, and smiled when she saw Rini looking up at her through sleep filled eyes. She made her way over to her, kissing her gently on the forehead.  
"I love you too Rini. Goodnight small lady." Serena murmured. Darien pulled her gently back towards the door and pulled it shut.  
"Goodnight Rini." He called before the door closed. Serena stood, leaning against the wall, trying to pull herself together. Her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to clear her mind of all her doubts. Rini would be a part of her life. She would make sure of that. There was no way she would allow her daughter to go back to a future where she would have no mother, or worse, to disappear all together. Serena took a deep breath and opened her eyes to find Darien looking at her with concern.  
"I'm fine." Serena stated, answering the question in his eyes. She smiled slightly and linked hands with him.  
"Let's go figure out a way to save our future."

She could feel their confusion, even before Darien and she entered the room. The five generals sitting beside the scouts all with a puzzled look upon their faces looked to Darien and she for the answers. Serena sighed as she took her seat beside Darien, holding his hand. God how she wished she had those answers. She looked over at Darien, begging him to take the lead. She didn't have the strength to explain everything that had happened with the Dark Moon. Darien nodded, kissing her softly before turning back to the group.  
"Well, you are probably wondering why we asked you to come here. Last night, we got a visit from some old friends and they have made us aware of some new problems." Darien began. Serena turned as she heard the bedroom door opened. She nudged Darien, drawing his attention to the new presence in the room.  
"But first, I want to introduction the generals to someone." Darien smiled. Rini ran up and Serena smiled as Darien pulled her into his lap.  
"Guys, this is Rini. She is Serena and my daughter-" Darien started. Serena realized the mistake in Darien's phrasing almost immediately. She looked over at the generals, praying they would let Darien finish. A knot developed in her stomach when she realized that Andrew was already on his feet. She barely had time to pull Rini into her arms as Andrew's fist connected with Darien's face.  
"You're really something aren't you? So tell me, did you force Serena into something she wasn't ready for? Or is it someone else's?" Andrew yelled as he continued to hit Darien. Serena was in a state of shock, not understand how it was that Andrew was coming to such conclusions. She placed Rini on the couch and ran to Darien's side.  
"Andrew, you don't understand. She's from the-"Serena started, trying to pull Andrew off Darien.  
"Stop trying to defend him Serena. Did you forgive him already for the past months? What did he say? That he was so sorry, that he really does love you? And just like that he gets a brand new start?" Andrew yelled furiously, pushing Serena away. Serena could feel herself growing weak. She knew she needed to make contact with Darien soon. Serena looked towards the other generals, knowing they were the only ones strong enough to pull Andrew away. They were just sitting, calmly as the scouts ran to Darien's aid. How could they believe such things? How could they even think that Darien would force her to do such things? That he would betray her in such a fashion? Serena felt her anger rising and she rushed forward, pushing the distraught scouts out of the way. With strength she didn't know she possessed, she ripped Andrew away, throwing him to the other generals.  
"How dare you! How dare you sit there and think such things? How dare you look down on me for forgiving him when you have done the exact same thing with your so called soul mates?" Serena yelled, as Darien pulled himself into a sitting position.  
"Can you really blame us? He's hurt you before Serena. He's betrayed your trust before! He's done nothing but hurt you and now you tell us that you have a daughter! How did you think we would react?" Andrew yelled, taking a step forward. The other generals stood and pulled him back.  
"Just hear her out Andrew." Chad stated calmly, looking towards Serena with an apologetic look. She raised a hand to her face and realized there were tears streaming down her face. She gasped for air and closed her eyes, trying desperately to calm herself.  
"Let me start over. This is Rini, our daughter from the future." Serena said, her voice shaking with effort.  
"Darien didn't force himself upon me. He didn't cheat on me. He waited until I was old enough, he married me, and we had a beautiful baby girl." Serena whimpered, as her energy faded.  
"Serena…I-"Andrew started, looking towards the floor.  
"Shut-up Andrew, I do not want to hear it from you right now. I refuse to sit here and listen to you tell me that I'm weak for taking Darien back! Do you really believe that I'm so pathetic that I would take him back if he just said that he loved me? If there wasn't something else there? Yes he hurt me, and yes he betrayed me, but he has proven himself to him and shown that he is worth the second chance. Can you say the same about your situations?" Serena hissed, shooting a glare at the scouts. She knew that she had to calm down, but she couldn't help it. It felt so good just to get this all out. To scream out every thought, every doubt that had been used against her to get her heart crystal. She could feel her energy slipping but she couldn't stop herself.  
"Serena-" Mina started.  
"What did they tell you? That they didn't want to endanger you; that you wouldn't understand? That they hating keeping secrets from you? Did you not find those excuses to be reason enough to forgive them? Then don't sit there and comment on my weakness!" Serena almost screamed. Darien stood.  
"Serena…you need to calm-"  
"I'm sorry that you can't forgive Darien yet. I really am. I feel the same way even." Serena glanced coldly over at the scouts. "But don't take your frust-"  
And with that, her world tumbled into darkness.

**Author Note**: Let me know what you think…just press that little button that makes all authors so very happy.


End file.
